tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Chloe Noi
Cho Li Noi(born 1985), also known as Chloe Noi, is the main protagonist for the Spydoll Inc series and a supporting character in the Tucker's Wand series. She is one of the few item bearers, her item is Ring of the Haetae. When she is first introduced she is living in Malibu, California she later moves and is currently residing in Houston, Texas. Biography Cho Li Noi known to everyone else as simply Chloe Noi was born in Seoul, South Korea. Her father an American weapons engineer on loan to the South Korean government met her mother Sung Hae Park while working on a joint project. Sung Hae was a South Korean intelligence agent assigned to protect Duke Noi while he worked. After spending almost every minute together the two fell in love and soon married. The marriage was against the wishes of Sung Hae's parents who disowned her in the process. They felt that Duke was below them. Her parents were wealthy thanks in part to Sung Hae's father weapon's firm Park Tech Weapons. Though sadden by the outcome Sung Hae stuck by her lover's side. After three years of marriage the couple gave birth to Cho Li Noi. At the age of three Chloe's mother was traggically killed. Sung Hae was involved in weapons testing when an accident occurred and several lives were lost. The weapons test was conducted by her father's company. Mr. Park devastated by the lost of his daughter and the failure of his own company to safeguard the test sold the company to his son in law. Duke in turn ripped apart what Mr. Park had built from the ground up and established his own company Noi Industries. The company soon became the premier weapons development firm in the world, a status that its old owner could never achieve. Duke instilled in his daughter that her mother died performing her duty to the government and people that she loved. He told his daughter that Chloe should have no hate towards her grandfather and that her mother's death was merely an tragic accident. Though Chloe held no ill feelings to her mother's death she carried with her the fact that she had no mother and a father her worked too much. On time of her grief, her father soon remarried Annika Ostergard. The two hated one another as Annika a former super model was just into Duke for his money. With no where else to turn Chloe focused on her school work and excelled at everything she attempted. She was truly gifted and loved the arts. Chloe was a talented artist at a young age being a skilled painter and sculptor. She also practiced a wide range of martial arts to add structure to her life since she lacked the proper guidance of a mother. Annika wanted nothing do with her step daughter's life. She simply paid for others to care for Chloe. Her father on the other hand loved her and was there for her when she needed him but his work kept him busy enough where he couldn't raise her traditionally. Though Chloe had harder childhood then most she was not a rough or unruly child in fact she was quite tamed. For a girl that lost her mother at an early age Chloe Noi was as innocent and loving as any other girl. Though she was heiress to a weapons development firm she swore she would never take over the company though, giving the reason of her mother's death. She also had a strong hate for guns as well, hense her martial arts training. Chloe's choice for not wanting to run her father's company was the sole reason why she and Annika can stand one another. Annika would be the heir to the company if anything were to happen to Duke, it was what she wanted. In high school Chloe was a popular girl with a good life. This was mainly in part due to her powerful father who at the time gave North Korea something fear. Chloe found out early in high school that she was lesbian and she kept that fact a secret. In fact she even had a boyfriend to keep up appearances. She fell in love with the girl name Su Lee Moon her junior year. Su Lee was the daughter of powerful man as well, though her father achieved wealth through a more unsavoring manor of organized crime. Su Lee turned out to be going out with Chloe just to hurt her and to spoil Chloe's innocent image. The girl exposed Chloe to who she really was and broke her heart. Chloe was devastated and in pieces. Duke Noi seem to unknowingly sweep in for the rescue. Noi Industries was moving back to the states and his daughter and new wife were of course going with him. The Noi family settled in Seattle, Washington where Noi Industries was establishing its main Headquarters. Chloe completed high school in Seattle where she was a very different girl. Thanks to Su Lee, Chloe was very bitter and even hateful to people around her. Her grades dropped as she was only good at art and she would get into fights with her peers often. Being a trained fighter the fights usually went her way. She never got in trouble either as her father was referred to 'The Duke of Nukes'. For a rich heiress that got into trouble Chloe got very if any media attention mostly because her father was a scary powerful man who was rumored to have a private army and could make people vanish. Of course none of this true, for the most part at least merely rumors started by The Duke of Nukes himself to keep his daughter out of the spot light. Upon graduating high school Chloe decided to move to Malibu to be away from 'The Duke of Nukes' and his wife who by now she could not stand any longer. There she attended Decker State College majoring in fine arts. Around this time Chloe stumbled upon the Ring of the Haetae and quickly mastered it. With her ring she turned her nosy roommate Fiona Diaz into a statue along with ex-girlfriend Vicky Sandrosi, a bitter classmate out to destroy her Janna Brinwells and finally a police detective and form Interpol agent Aisha Reynolds for breaking into her house. Chloe got a little cocky with her ring and was using it often enough to catch the eye of freshly escaped Ashley Tisdale. Ashley not knowing about the ring thought Chloe had special abilities similar to Erika Stone. Ashley promptly chipped and turned Chloe into her mindless hench woman. Chloe under Ashley's control took down the leadership of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. She is later rescued by Ryoshi Tenzo and together the two help defeat Ashley. Chloe grew attached to Ryoshi in the short time they were together feeling a motherly bond with the woman. In the end Ryoshi gave a mindless chipped Ashley as a parting gift. Feeling her life was missing something shortly after her abduction by Ashley, Chloe met and courted Jamie Mosley. The two were soon married and added Jane Crazyeagle to their growing collection of women. Jane had kidnapped many area women including Jamie. Chloe even was almost captured herself during the rescue attempt. As a sort of wedding and thank you gift from Tucker Holmes, Chloe recieved Rebecca Mosley before departing California for Texas. In Houston, Texas Chloe and Jamie established Spydoll Inc, a private investigation and security firm. Relationships Family *Duke Noi, father *Sung Hae Park, mother (deceased) *Jamie Mosley-Noi, wife *Rebecca Mosley, sister-in-law *Kyla Abonde, cousin from step mother side *Annika Ostergard, step mother Romances *Vicky Sandrosi, Girlfriend (formerly) *Britney Summers, Occasional Lover (formerly) Spydolls *Ashley Tisdale *Aisha Reynolds *Fiona Diaz *Janna Brinwells *Vicky Sandrosi *Rebecca Mosley *Jane Crazyeagle Friends *Ryoshi Tenzo *Tucker Holmes Appearances *Tucker's Wand XVIII: Curious Fiona *Tales of the Tuckerverse: Life Imitates Art *Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture *Clockwork Revenge *Spydoll Inc: Destiny Approves *Spydoll Inc: Twin Return *Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle *Spydoll Inc: First Case Trivia *Though not a Clockwork character Chloe Noi was created by Tek with Korean actress and singer Jang Nara in mind. *Susan came up with Chloe's Korean name 'Cho Li' *Though Chloe's first official appearance was Curious Fiona, Tucker Holmes has played/dressed up Chloe before this though this in unwritten in any story only mentioned briefly in Twin Return. *Initially Chloe's stories were to be part of Tales from the Tuckerverse series it later was granted as a spin off, Spydoll Inc is its own series though based in the Tuckerverse. Category:Characters Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Decker State College